


5:35 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Worry started to appear in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when Martha Kent ran errands.





	5:35 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Worry started to appear in Reverend Amos Howell's eyes when Martha Kent ran errands and he remembered the Smallville creature ending his daughter's life recently.

THE END


End file.
